Hyper Mario Bros.: New Share Mario Bros. 2
Hyper Mario Bros.: New Share Mario Bros 2 (known in Europe and Japan as simply Hyper Mario Bros. or HMB) is a game for the Nintendo Call, though it is designed for the Nintendo Share. It is the sequel to New Share Mario Bros. Plot The Mushroom Kingdom is celebrating Christmas, and Princess Peach has invited everyone, including Bowser. Peach gives Mario a huge pinball machine (in a tiny box), and Bowser a tiny necklace (in a huge box). Bowser becomes jealous that Mario has the better gift, and storms angrily back to his castle. The next morning, Mario and Peach wake up to notice Bowser has transformed the Mushroom Kingdom into his own personal pinball machine. Mario is then greeted by Susie, Wendy and Carly, who have come from Island World to give Mario a special gift: a mysterious plant known as a Hyper Flower. Mario is curious to discover ehat it does, but Bowser steals it at the last se9cnd, as he needs it to complete his "master plan". Mario nust now once again team up with Susie, Carly and Wensy to stop Bowser with whatever he plans on doing next. Along the way, the quartet finds another Hyper Flower, and when Mario touches it, he becomes a hyper version of himself. Gameplay Hyper Mario Bros. plays identically to its predecessor. The Nintendo Share's two screens act as one tall screen, giving the player a better view of the surroundings and providing the benefit of being able to see more above and below. In addition, the Link Cable item returns, allowing two characters to become attached to one another, akin to Knuckles Chaotix. New gameplay mechanic include vehicles, such as Rockets and Mine Carts and new items such as the Hyper Flower, which upgrades Power-Ups into Hyper Power-Ups. The game features a heavilly updated item reserve, which is more akin to the Legend of Zelds games than the Mario games. There are 18 slots for items, Power Ups and other important tools. Players can also tap left or right on the arrows to view the course map, which shows where the players are in a level. To bring up the item reseve, all the player has to do is slide upward on the bottom screen (or slide downward on the top screen). Each world has a Pure Heart that needs to be collected in order to finish the game. Playerscan bring up the item reserve to see how many Pure Hearts they have collected so far. Lastly, due to the Mushroom Kingdom slowly being turned into a giant pinball machine, most of the levels feature pinball machine gimmicks, such as flippers, bumpers and kickers. Instead of a flagpole, a plunger launches the player to the next level. Power-Ups Worlds Trivia * The world map for this game resembles the backglass artwork for Gottlieb's Super Mario Bros. pinball game. This is appropriate, given the pinball themed level design. ** Credit goes to OTG$$ of the Super Mario Wiki for finding the image.